


post-tragedy.

by seekrest



Series: febuwhump 2020. [28]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (but will he be for long?), Extremely nice random strangers, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter is happy, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, literally moments after the bridge scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: Peter limped his way off the bridge, clutching at his side with a kick in his step - relieved, exhausted and exhilarated all at once.MJ liked him back.Peter grinned, gripping the mask in his hand tighter until he shoves it over his face - knowing he’s getting too close to the curious people on the other side of the bridge.He’d already had one major revelation today, he didn’t need another.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: febuwhump 2020. [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619581
Comments: 31
Kudos: 131





	post-tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spideysmjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysmjs/gifts).



Peter limped his way off the bridge, clutching at his side with a kick in his step - relieved, exhausted and exhilarated all at once. 

MJ liked him back.

It was amazing to Peter, something that he couldn’t possibly believe was real - smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt, even if doing so caused him to wince - bringing his gloved hand to face and seeing the blood on his hand when glances at it. 

Of course, nothing had gone according to plan, moving forward and off the bridge as he glances around for where to go - wondering where Happy was or if he should try and figure out how to go home with his classmates. 

He feels like shit and is sure he looks like it, a part of him feeling more embarrassed that MJ had seen him that way only to smile again - remembering the way her eyes lit up as she’d smiled at him.

_“I like it better broken.”_

Peter grinned, putting a hand to his side again as he walked forward, gripping the mask in his hand tighter until he shoves it over his face - knowing he’s getting too close to the curious people on the other side of the bridge. 

He’d already had one major revelation today, he didn’t need another. 

MJ liked him, he couldn’t believe it - the one bright spot after the day from hell. 

Once the mask is secure, he extends a hand out - the webbing landing on part of the bridge as he propels himself forward, his mind racing as he tries to figure out where to go. 

Peter had felt too awkward in the moment but now he wonders where MJ had actually run off to, Happy not being anywhere in sight as he tries to figure out what he should do next. 

He sees a man staring at him then, looking similar to the guy from the Netherlands - even if a part of Peter guessed that people in London wouldn’t be nearly as polite but taking a risk anyway.

“Hey man, can I use your phone?” 

The man just blinked at him before extending the phone in his hand towards him, Peter nodding a thank you before quickly typing in Ned’s number - never being more thankful that the two of them had made it a personal challenge to _actually_ memorize each other’s cell phone numbers.

The phone rings once before Ned answers, Peter sighing in relief when Ned exclaims, “Hello?”

“Hey it’s me,” Peter says, hoping that Ned would take the hint as he glances over to the man, the man just awkwardly staring at him before Peter takes a tentative step back for some privacy.

“Peter? Oh my God, Peter. Holy _shit_ , are you okay? What happened? Is everything--”

“Where are you guys now?” Peter cuts him off, not wanting to give away that he was a high school student on the class trip from hell to the stranger in front of him - also knowing that if he didn’t cut Ned off that he would just continue to ramble.

“I’m with Betty now, we’re heading to the airport. Harrington lost his _shit_ like--”

“I’ll see you there. You got any clothes I can borrow?” Peter asks, wondering what happened to his luggage.

“Yeah man, sorry. I got whatever you put in my backpack but uh... “ Ned seems hesitant, Peter pushing forward. 

“What?”

“Your suitcase kinda… blew up.” Ned says, Peter blinking a few times under the mask when the words finally catch up to him. 

That had been Ben’s suitcase, a sharp hit of pain in his chest at the thought that the suitcase was gone - even if Peter knows that if May had a choice, she would much rather that _Peter_ be okay. 

But it still hurt, taking a deep breath as Ned says, “I’m sorry, man. I do have a change of--”

“It’s okay, man.” Peter says, also thankful that _Ned_ hadn’t been hurt when he says, “I’ll meet you guys there okay?”

“Are you sure? I’m really--”

“I gotta go.” Peter quickly says, not trusting his conflicting emotions and also not wanting to infringe on this guys’ cell phone bill anymore - ending the call and quickly deleting the number from the call logs - making a mental reminder to ask EDITH to wipe it out from this guy’s cell phone history later. 

“Thanks man.” Peter says, the stranger still blinking at him in shock - Peter shooting off a web without a second’s thought. 

As the wind rushes around him, Peter thinks of Ben’s suitcase - wondering what he would think, even if the idea of material things shouldn’t matter when it came to life or death.

And it doesn’t, Peter knows that - shaking it away and focusing more on the future as he swings forward, heading towards the airport.

* * *

Peter fiddled with his hands, looking back to Michelle.

“You uh, do you want to—“

“Yes.”

Peter’s eyes meet hers, smiling. It felt weird - in a good way, to be around Michelle now. The memory of those kisses on the bridge still tingled on his lips as he involuntarily flexed his hands by his side.

“Okay, I’ll um, I can tell Ned that we’re sitting together.”

“Or not.” Michelle looks pointedly towards where Ned and Betty were standing, seemingly lost in conversation.

“Or not.” Peter says, smiling as they slowly moved forward in line, wondering if this was what it was like to have a girlfriend for real - if they would always be like this with each other. 

It’s awkward still, Peter thinks. Standing next to her, not sure of what to do with their hands. 

He really likes her and she really likes him too. But there’s an unspoken thing between them, the idea that they didn’t really need to clarify things and yet Peter inexplicably feeling like he should.

“There’s a cool documentary on serial killers from Kansas I think you might like.” Michelle says out of nowhere, Peter looking to her as she shifts her weight back and forth. 

She points to her backpack before saying, “I got a dual headphone adapter. You know. If you want to watch it.”

Michelle gives him a small smile, a smile that somehow loosens the feeling of anticipation in his chest as he nods back at her.

“Yeah, I’d— I’d like that.”

He smiles back at her, reminding himself that the danger had passed.

MJ _liked_ him. That’s all he needed to know.

* * *

Peter wakes up with some turbulence, the cabin quiet and dark. Michelle stirs next to him, Peter blinking as his head rests on her shoulder - sleepily looking back at her and smiling.

She smiles back, Peter holding her gaze for a second before settling back down to rest his head back on her shoulder - content in a way he hasn’t felt in months. 

As his eyes start to close, Peter thinks that even if everything with this trip had gone to hell in a handbasket - at least it was over.

Peter sighed, letting himself relax.

MJ _liked_ him. He liked her. 

He had only good things to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is the last day and I have never been more excited for a nap.


End file.
